


Reason

by AGreySunset



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Discrimination, Gen, Kindergarten (Steven Universe), Light Angst, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreySunset/pseuds/AGreySunset
Summary: "After a thorough search, I can conclude-""Wait. Listen." Garnet cut right through Pearl's sentence.There was a sound echoing through the valley. They were all silent, listening. There were two different sounds. Laughing, no, cackling. And taunting. Both from the same voice. The other sound was, smaller. Crying.It just took a glance, and they all started walking forward. They walked swiftly, almost running, but not quite. They moved toward the southern most corner, following the voices. The sound grew louder and they could tell the noise must be right around the corner.The prompt was 'T.V. Metaphors For Discrimination.'What better metaphor than our beloved, "defective" Amethyst?





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old idea I wanted to publish about how Amythest was found at the kindergarten.

As she felt the dry, dusty dirt fall between her bare toes, memories came back. It had been 500 years since Rose Quartz had last visited the Prime Kindergarten. She couldn't stand to sit and watch as Earth was slowly destroyed, all life forms slowly rotting. So, 1,000 years ago, she and Pearl had started the rebellion. 

After the war, they had shut down the kindergarten, for good. But she couldn't sit still knowing that, there was a chance, no matter how slim, it had started again. It was possible. After all, Homeworld technology and transportation would be more advanced then ever. Some Gems could have slipped under the Crystal Gems defenses and started it up again.

And that was all the things that lead up to this very moment. She peered down into the canyon, able to see the bottom fairly clearly. The walls were about 100 feet tall, striped with silver purple in the general dusty, gray plum. Littering the walls were mettalic black robots, standing just under ten feet tall, all adorned with a ruby red gem at the tip top. At either side of her were her closest friends, Garnet and Pearl. 

"How do you want to begin?" Rose turned her head, pink curly locks flowing over her shoulders with the moment. Garnet stood there, in a resting position, arms crossed, generally calm.

"We need to do a perimeter check, make sure nothing has changed. After that we can leave this horrible place." Garnet nodded in agreement to Rose's plan.

"I agree, Ma'am, but..." Pearl trailed off, somehow standing tall, but looking tiny.

She wasn't physically short, but she stood with little confidence and no self- worth. She searched for approval yet, she always expected to fail, and if she did, it convinced her more and more that she was right, that she was nothing more than a useless, weak, good for nothing, Pearl. 

But Rose knew her better.

Rose tried to convince her she did matter, all life mattered.

But she mattered in a very special way to Rose.

She was snapped back to reality when Pearl continued.

"There is a considerable amount less injectors then there were before. The only ones I can see now are ones beyond repair. The others could have been recycled for parts by Homeworld."

Rose nodded, agreeing with her assessment, and walked forward.

"We should still check." 

With that she jumped off the cliff. Her dress rippled and swirled as she slowly floated toward the canyon floor. Behind her, her two companions were climbing the rock face. She reached the ground seconds before them and walked a few steps forward.

They split up and immediately started checking the machines. None of them appeared in any way, to be repairable, let alone functioning. So, they recongregated in the center of the canyon.

"After a thorough search, I can conclude-"

"Wait. Listen." Garnet cut right through Pearl's sentence.

There was a sound echoing through the valley. They were all silent, listening. There were two different sounds. Laughing, no, cackling. And taunting. Both from the same voice. The other sound was, smaller. Crying. 

It just took a glance, and they all started walking forward. They walked swiftly, almost running, but not quite. They moved toward the southern most corner, following the voices. The sound grew louder and they could tell the noise must be right around the corner.

They all summoned their weapons, a shield and sword, spear, gauntlet. They turned the corner simultaneously.

Almost at the end wall of the canyon, stood a Onyx quartz solider, eight feet tall, with broad shoulders and smoky gray and coal black skin. Leaning against the wall was another one, similar dimensions. Both their gems were on one of their shoulders, the stone itself a dark silver, shimmering in the dim. 

The one standing straight up was holding something, about four feet tall and struggling. The Onyx through back her head and laughed. A small, muffled, crying sound came from whatever she was holding. 

The one leaning against the wall rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I don't get why you don't shatter it already. We're the clean-up crew. We wreck and scrap anything useless. Including that." She pointed at the bundle.

"I'll shatter it, but it's fun to watch it struggle. It's puny and helpless. Can't believe this was supposed to be an Amythest." Chuckled the one holding it.

"It technically is, so when we scrap it, we can recycle the stone to make something. If you shatter it already." She snapped.

"Fine. You're no fun." The Onyx shifted her grip on the gem and lifted her higher in the air. A shaft of light illuminated her, revealing a young, childish face. Streaks of dirt and bruises patterned the head, eyes filled with tears, a couple falling down her cheeks. Around her knech the Onyx had put her fist. The Amythest's little hands tried to pry the fingers off, while kicking and making muffled sounds.

"Good ridance" The Onyx snorted. The Amythest's expression froze, knowing what was coming next. She closed her eyes and stopped struggling. 

The Crystal Gems realized what was happening and ran forward, Rose about to tackle the Onyx.

That was right as the Onyx brought her fist down, slamming the smaller gem into the ground. An inmistakable cracking sound rang out, nearly silent, yet terrible, as the gem lay still, headfirst, down on the ground. 

The trio rushed forward, in mere seconds the were in front of the pair of Onyx's. Garnet poofed one by slamming into them and Pearl and Rose fought and took down the other one. Rose bubbled both and sent them to the temple with a flick of her wrist.

Just as the finished with the Homeworld Gems, the Amythest stood up, looked back and started staggering the other direction. It was clear she was hurt, scared, and just trying to get away. But she was weak and couldn't move far without making her crack worse. 

"It's ok. We won't hurt you. We want to help you." 

Her voice was quiet, sweet, calming. She started to walk toward the Amythest, which had tripped and was now staring at Rose cautiously. 

Rose started to bend over and pick her up, but the purple gem summoned a whip, lashing out and slammed Rose back. She hit the wall with a thump and crumpled to the floor. She stood up and dusted off her dress, still dizzy.

Garnet ran forward, jumping off a wall. She swung her gauntlet, slamming into the Amythest, and in one fell swoop poofed the small gem. She picked up the inert quartz, gently bubbling it. The stone looked gray in the cold lighting of the kindergarten. The cracks were minor, easy to heal.

"Maybe she will see reason, when she wakes up. We have to give her a chance." Rose insists, popping the bubble. Garnet looked at her for a long moment, before handing her the gem.

Rose mutters, taking the quartz. 

"I'll help her see reason..."

**Author's Note:**

> Little angstier than I usually do, right? 
> 
> *looks through fics*
> 
> Nevermind, I don't know how to write or feel happines anymore.


End file.
